Pathfinder Blues
by Inspector Smurf
Summary: Ryder is felling the stress and is feelling down but as always Suvi picks her up and helps her.


Suvi sat waiting for Ryder to come and tell them what their next move is. They had just destroyed the exaltation facility on Voeld, she shivered at the thought. At least they had rescued the Moshae.

"Something wrong?" Kallo asked in a causal tone, well casual for a salarian.

"Mmmm? Oh no. Just thinking about the facility and the exaltation. Jaal must be really feeling it, to find out your biggest enemy is a mutated version of your people. I can't even begin to try and relate"

"I know, horrible"

Just then Ryder walks into the cockpit and inhales deeply.

"Kallo set a course for Aya, we need to talk with Evfra." She announces flatly "I will be in my quarter's if you need me" and walks out.

"Well that was weird"

"Indeed, I think she is feeling a lot of pressure. Kallo?" she says with a trouble making grin.

"What are you planning now?"

"Can you maybe go the long way around to Aya, so she has more time to relax"

"Oh no, looks like we have to, there are to many Kett to go straight there." he says in a mischievous tone and with a grin and plots the course.

"Thank you"

\-- 1 hour later --

"Suvi, Ryder seems to be in emotional distress and is bleeding" SAM announces in his usual artificial, monotone, voice.

Suvi feels a wave of panic wash over her as she jumps up from her chair.

"SAM, where is she?" she is almost shouting in panic. All sorts of things race though her mind, why is she bleeding? What is wrong?

"She is in the pathfinder's quarter's"

"Thanks SAM"

She starts running for the cockpit door, out the door, down the ladder and straight into the door. Cursing herself in her head, she rubs her nose.

"SAM?" she asks with a hint of frustration "Would you kindly unlock and open the door to the pathfinder's quarter's!"

SAM does not reply the door just opens. Suvi scans the room for Ryder, she sees her in a ball on her bed crying. There is music playing, a kind that Suvi has never heard of she listens for a moment as Ryder is oblivious to the fact that Suvi has entered the room.

"-picking up the blanket, he swung it over his head and started t' cross the prary lay still-"

Suvi slowly moves towards Ryder, she raises her head and sees Suvi, Ryder scrambles to stop the music and wipe her eyes. Suvi was now able to see that she was bleeding from her knuckles, she was finally able to stop the music and face Suvi with bloodshot eyes. Suvi climbed onto the bed and gave Ryder a hug.

"What's wrong Jess?" Suvi whispered gently.

That is what broke Ryder and she cried, hard, into Suvi's shoulder. She cried for about 5 minutes.

"I should have let him go. If I did they would still be alive" Ryder said with a quiet, strained voice.

She now realised what was bothering Ryder and hugged her tighter. "But that would have let them continue to exult more Angara. You did the right thing I'm sure the ones that were in the facility would have agreed" Suvi said slowly and gently.

"I know. Still-"

"No buts, stills, or what ifs" she said firmly "you did the right thing. Ok?" Ryder sniffed and nodded. "Now care to explain your bloody knuckles?"

"Punch-bag plus frustration" she mumbled.

"Well, I will go get some bandages. You just sit here looking pretty"

Suvi released Ryder, she tucked some stray hairs behind Ryder's ears and wiped away her tears before headed for the med-bay. She was hoping that Lexi was on a break or something but just her luck, the asari was not.

"Suvi what can I help with?" Lexi asked in her ever professional tone.

"Do you have any bandages?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I will tell you later. Where are they?" Suvi said as nonchalant as possible.

"They are in the box behind me. I will be asking you why later by the way."

"I know, I know. Thanks!"

Suvi hurried back to Ryders quarter's not wanting to leave her alone for long. When she entered Ryder was sitting on the end of the bed, clearly in deep thought. She crossed the room to Ryder and placed a finger her chin lifting her head to look into Ryder's sapphire eyes.

"I got them. Now let me see your hands."

Ryder managed a slight smile.

"Thanks"

Suvi lean in and kissed Ryder on the cheek.

"You don't need to thank me"

"How did you eve-" Ryder started confused.

"SAM" she answered before Ryder could finish her question.

"Ahh"

After about a minute or two of silence while Suvi bandaged Ryder's hand, her curiosity got the better of her.

"About the music"

That got a chuckle. "Yeah. Cowboy songs. 20th century stuff. It calms me. They sing about slightly depressing but nice stories "

Suvi reached over and pressed play so they could listen to it while bandaging Ryder's hands. Suvi let out a yawn as she had been up for about 14 hours.

"Tiered?" Ryder asked in a playful tone

At least she is happier Suvi thought.

"Maybe a little" admitted shyly

"You know there is room for two on this bed?" Ryder suggested in a mischievous tone.

Suvi rolled her eyes "I see"

"For sleeping."

Suvi giggled "I know, spoil sport."

"We will have time later when you won't fall asleep at any moment"

"There done! I'll go get my night wear and see if we can get some sleep? Hmm?"

"That sounds nice. Wait you have 'night wear'"

"I, unlike you, have the luxury of private quarters. I would rather not be on show"

"Well you don't need it here then"

With a smile Suvi swatted Ryder's chest "I can't say I will argue with that"

Slowly in a relaxed tone Ryder replied "I love you Suvi"

"And I love you too Jess"

Ryder lean forward and kissed Suvi and they got lost in each other.

\--END--


End file.
